Cave of Love
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: A relaxing vacation turns into a adventure when two Titans get stuck in a hole in a cave floor.


_**Cave of Love**_

 **What up peeps, this is Ricky Raccoon 7. I did some hard work on this. Please no flames, and believe me when I say this, Teen titans rock! Enjoy!**

It was another morning at the Titans tower, well, almost. Robin came into the living room with a really excited look on his face. The titans stared at him slightly nervous, Robin never looked this happy.

" Titans! Pack your bags, because we are going on an adventure to Mulu Caves in Borneo. I hear it is the largest cave chamber in the world. We are going to fly there, with our powers, and chill for a whole week, you ready?"

" Oh ya! We better be looking for some caves though! I want to see some rad bats, rocks, and caverns filled with geysers!" Cyborg replied with a pumped look on his face, he always wants to see a cave.

" We are ready Robin!" the Titans, even Raven, yelled with joy.

It took about an hour __to get to the caves but when they got there, they knew the trip was worth it. There was almost nobody there, so they had the island to themselves, perfect weather, water was clear, and the view was absolutely amazing. The Titans set up their camp, Starfire began to take a look around.

" Titans! Check out what I have found!"

The Titans ran over to Starfire, she had discovered a cave. Cyborg smiled really big.

" Oh dang! We HAVE to go in that rad cave!" Cyborg said with happiness.

The Titans grabbed their supplies and wandered into the cave, it was not long before Raven began wandering into a different direction .

" Raven, we have to stick together," Beast boy said.

" Oh Beast boy, it's not like I am going to fall into a ho-AAAAAAAAH!" Raven yelled as she began to fall into the ground that led into a cave.

" I got you Rae!" Beast boy replied as he hung on a rock.

" Uh, guys, a little help? Guys?"

Robin grabbed Beast boy's hand , but the rock and Robin's grip gave in, Raven and Beast boy fell into the hole. The rock that Beast boy was holding on to fell on Raven's arm. The hole was to narrow for either of them to fly out. Lucky for Raven, Beast boy had all the medical supplies. He opened the first-aid kit and got out the bandages.

" Let me help you with that arm, Raven" Beast boy said with a gentle voice.

" No, I am fine," Raven said.

" I can't let him see that I am in pain, it hurts but, I can not show it," Raven thought.

 **Up on the top of the cave…**

" How are we going to get those two out of this hole?" Robin asked.

Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other, then turned back to Robin and shrugged.

" How about we drill to make the hole bigger, that will make the rocks fall on Beast boy, making steps for Raven to climb up and we can pull her out!" Robin said.

" How is that helping Beast boy too?" Starfire asked.

" Oh, my plans are basically leaving Beast boy in the cave. My bad." Robin said.

It was not long before Starfire got a better idea.

" We can get the rope and drop it down to Beast boy and Raven, allowing them to climb to the safety."

Both Robin and Cyborg agreed with her, they just have to find a rope.

 **Inside the hole…**

Raven held her broken arm close to her chest as Beast boy and her looked for an exit strategy. Beast boy kept looking at Raven, watching her mumbling as she held her broken arm. Both of them were tired, but Raven's pain never got tired. Beast boy decided this was the last straw.

" Raven, you have to let me put your arm in this cast, it's just going to get worse." Beast boy explained.

" I told you I am fi-AAAAHH!" Raven yelled as a rock fell on her arm. Beast boy could tell it was getting worse. When Raven fell asleep against a rock, Beast boy put her arm in a cast, Raven woke up not long after that.

" Hey, this feels a little better, thanks Beast boy." Raven replied as she looked at the new cast.

Suddenly, the rocks began to shake, the hole they were in was right next to a geyser! As the rocks shook, they fell. Raven's cloak got stuck under one of the rocks.

" Beast Boy, help me!" Raven yelled as she was getting choked by her cloak.

Beast boy removed the rock, Cyborgs hand reached out to grab them.

" Come on up!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast boy turned into the beast. More rocks fell towards Raven, the Beast leapt on Raven, covering her from the rocks as they fell. Raven heard Beast boy's words through her soul:

" I may not make it out of here Rae, but I am always with you. No matter what. Let God protect you, for now and forever. Remember me, and I will always be with you."

Raven cried as the rocks slammed on the beast, she heard his cries of pain. Raven saw the beast was getting weaker, but he pushed it all into the back of his mind. All he cared about right now was Raven and her safety. Raven's body shook like crazy, soon, the geyser exploded. It sent Raven and Beast boy, who was now normal, into the air. Raven fell with Beast boy intercepting her fall.

The Titans rushed over to Raven. As she slowly got up, Raven limped over to Beast boy. He was not moving. Cyborg lowered his head in grief for his best bro. Starfire began crying on Robin's shoulder, Robin also lowered his head in grief, Beast boy was a great Titan. Raven looked at Beast boy. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she thought about Beast boy's sacrifice.

" Beast Boy, if you can hear me, I just want to say that I am sorry. You told me to not go off alone and I did anyway. The cast already healed my arm, it's now okay, thanks to you. What you did for me, you sacrificed yourself, for someone who never liked you. Beast boy, I still don't understand. Stay with me."

Nothing happened. The Titans began walking away. As Raven turned to go, someone grabbed her shoulder. It was Beast boy! All the Titans ran up to hug him, except Raven, who was standing in the corner, her heart filled with guilt. Beast boy walked over to her.

" I heard what you said. I saved you because I cared about you. Even though you scowl at me every time I make a dumb joke. Matthew 5:44 But I tell you, love your enemies, and pray for those who persecute you. Even though my enemies, are, well, my enemies, I care for them. Even you. I will protect you always. No matter what."

Tears began to form in Raven's eyes, she ran up to Beast boy and embraced him in a hug. Beast boy was not used to this, but he enjoyed the moment. Together, Beast boy and Raven walked off into the sunset.

 **I hope you enjoyed this! No flames please! Beast boy is Beast mode! I will say that after most of my stories, but it is true. Rate and review!** 🐭🐭🐭🐁🐁🐀🐀


End file.
